the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Khajiit
Khajiit são um povo felino da província de Elsweyr, conhecidos pele grande inteligência e agilidade.1 Esses traços os tornam ladrões e acrobatas muito bons, mas os Khajiits também são guerreiros temíveis. No entanto, raramente são conhecidos visto como magos.2 Os Khajiit geralmente ficam em terra, mas a pirataria e o comércio de skooma atraem alguns para trabalhar como marinheiros.34 Eles são conhecidos por sua agilidade natural, furtividade, e sua produção de Açúcar Lunar, que pode ser refinado em Skooma. Eles viajam por aí vendendo suas mercadorias, mas geralmente não são confiáveis, devido ao preconceito racial de muitas das raças em Tamriel, resultando possivelmente da crença de que a maioria dos Khajiit são ladrões. Eles costumam falar sobre si mesmos na terceira pessoa, como J'zargo e Akkhuz-ri. Elseweyr Elsweyr é uma região do continente de Tamriel e é o lar dos Khajiit. Durante a Quarta Era, a província foi separada novamente em duas nações, ambas as quais são estados pertencentes ao Domínio Aldmeri. Anequina ao norte incorpora um deserto como terras baldias bastante semelhante ao de Hammerfell, enquanto ao sul encontra-se Pelletine, sua geografia consistindo de uma variedade de florestas densas e bosques comparáveis aos de Valenwood. A província é delimitada por Valenwood a oeste, Cyrodiil ao norte e leste e Black Marsh a leste, através do Mar de Topal. Morfologia A anatomia Khajiit difere muito dos homens e dos elfos, não apenas por causa de sua pelagem, cauda e, às vezes, de andar descalços, mas também pelo sistema digestivo e metabolismo.5 Khajiit, Argonianos e Imga são as chamadas "raças animais" ou "povo-animal" de Tamriel por causa dessas grandes diferenças.1 Khajiit tem um tempo vida semelhante à dos humanos.6 Não há casos bem documentados de cruzamentos entre Khajiit e outras raças, embora haja rumores de tal coisa.57 A aparência exótica e comportamento dos Khajiit os tornam alvos comuns de discriminação racial.891011 Os Khajiit podem assumir formas diferentes dependendo das fases das luas; Masser e Secunda, na hora de seu nascimento. Entrelaçamento Lunar Khajiit são, cada um, sutilmente ligados ao Entrelaçamento Lunar, uma misteriosa força chamada ja-Kha'jay em sua língua nativa. O Entrelaçamento Lunar determina a forma que um Khajiit assume na vida, de acordo com as fases de Masser e Secunda na época de seu nascimento; enquanto os recém-nascidos de Khajiiti parecem incrivelmente parecidos no nascimento, sua forma futura fica clara em questão de semanas. Isso se deve em parte ao fato de que, embora nascidos menores que os filhos de qualquer homem ou mer, os Khajiit amadurecem a um ritmo significativamente mais rápido. É imperativo notar que enquanto os Khajiit derivam sua forma natural das luas de Nirn, seu vínculo peculiar com tal coisa não está de modo algum relacionado à licantropia, pois, diferentemente daquela doença, ela não é nem contagiosa nem temporal. Um Khajiit manterá sua forma de nascimento durante toda a sua vida. As luas, embora afetem a forma na qual um Khajiit nascerá, não o afetarão depois disso. Além disso, não há metamorfose Khajiit conhecida. Há rumores de que são "mais de vinte" formas de Khajiit, embora até hoje só existam informações sobre dezessete.13 Fases das Luas e Raças de Khajiit Tanto a aparência quanto a fisiologia de um Khajiit dependem do Entrelaçamento Lunar de Masser e Secunda durante a hora de seu nascimento. Essas aparências podem variar drasticamente de uma raça para outra, com alguns Khajiit lembrando o gato doméstico comum, outros Khajiit parecendo enormes onças bípedes, e outros sendo quase indistinguíveis de Homem ou Mer.5 As principais variações de Khajiit podem ser separadas em quatro grupos distintos, cada um dependendo das fases da lua maior de Nirn, Masser. Dependendo da fase de Masser, o Khajiit assumirá uma das quatro variações principais. Dentro dos quatro grupos há mais variantes que dependem da fase da lua menor de Nirn, Secunda. As variações devido a Secunda são mais sutis que as variações devido a Masser. Geralmente, quanto mais próxima a Secunda está de uma fase completa, menos "animalesco" parece um Khajiit. Quanto mais próximo de uma fase de minguante, mais "animalesco" um Khajiit parece. Raças de Khajiit A seguir, as dezessete formas conhecidas que um Khajiit pode ter: História Os reinos Khajiit existiam muito antes da história registrada.112 Elsweyr consistia de 16 reinos de cerca de 20 tipos diferentes de Khajiit no início da Primeira Era, particularmente cooperativos e harmoniosos em comparação com outras raças da época.113 A Praga Thrassiana perturbou esse equilíbrio em 1E 2260, deixando apenas dois reinos primários.1 Elsweyr tornou-se seu estado moderno em 2E 309 quando Keirgo de Anequina e Eshita de Pellitine combinaram seus domínios longevos e deram o nome à terra, desencadeando uma séria luta de classes, já que o norte de Anequina via Pellitine como depravado e decadente, enquanto os Khajiit de Pellitine achava Anequina bárbara.1314 O Juba Rid-T'har-ri'Datta restaurou a paz ao ter cada lado da sociedade Khajiiti se revezando governando toda a região com base nas fases de Masser e Secunda, que os Khajiit mantém em grande reverência. Os termos dessa medida, o Riddle'thar, foram supervisionados pela ditadura bem velada do próprio Mane.13 A eficácia de cada Juba individualmente, variou muito e alguns levaram os Khajiit a períodos de conflitos e guerras ao longo da Terceira Era, especialmente com os Bosmer.1151617 Historicamente, eles alcançaram maior paz e prosperidade sob o governo Imperial (de acordo com estudiosos do Império), mas muitas vezes se rebelam contra sua autoridade, mantendo sua visão única do mundo.118 Noites Vazias Em 4E 98, Masser e Secunda desapareceram, gerando medo e conflito entre os Khajiit. Quando as luas reapareceram dois anos depois e os Thalmor anunciaram que usaram magia para restaurá-las, os Khajiit os louvaram como seus salvadores. Em 415, o apoio popular aos Thalmor levou a uma tomada militar do governo Imperial de Elsweyr e ao restabelecimento dos antigos reinos Anequina e Pelletine, desta vez como estados dos Thalmor.19 Sociedade O Juba, enquanto chefe de estado não oficial, não é mais uma "raça" de Khajiit do que qualquer outra; ele é simplesmente único. A tradição Khajiit sustenta que apenas um Juba pode estar vivo de cada vez, uma vez que o Juba é uma entidade que renasce em diferentes corpos com o passar do tempo. A veracidade disso é desconhecida, mas não houve registro de múltiplos Jubas disputando poder.13 Os Khajiit são divididos por dois modos díspares de vida: as selvas civilizadas e as bacias hidrográficas do sul de Elsweyr, que têm antigas tradições mercantis, uma aristocracia agrária estável baseada na exportação de arroz-salgado e Açúcar Lunar e uma cultura artística próspera, que tem grande contraste com a tribo nômade ou egocêntrica Khajiit dos desertos e campos secos do norte, onde assaltantes agressivos e territoriais ocasionalmente se unem sob um único chefe.1620 É amplamente aceito que a maior força entre os Khajiits são as Mães do Clã. Em última análise, são elas que controlam tanto a colheita quanto o refinamento de Açúcar Lunar, e portanto, aqueles que são vistos como os mais influentes. Os Khajiit costumam se referir ao Açúcar Lunar como "luar cristalizado", aprisionado pelas águas cintilantes do Mar de Topal e levado para as plantações de cana-de-açúcar da Floresta Tenmar pelas marés, sob a orientação de Hermorah. Os Khajiit acreditam que, ao consumi-lo, estão consumindo uma pequena porção das almas eternas dos deuses lua, Jone e Jode. Isso os leva a acessos de êxtase e abandono, supostamente deixando as ruas das principais cidades de Elsweyr repletas de Khajiit tremendo nas pelo açúcar. Apesar da natureza extremamente viciante do açúcar, é parte integral da vida Khajiit e a principal exportação de Elsweyr, onde é contrabandeada em formas cruas e refinadas.1321 Ajuda a apoiar um próspero mercado negro; Dizem que se pode comprar praticamente qualquer coisa entre os Khajiit. Khajiit das tribos do deserto são frequentemente enterrados com apenas um pequeno monte de pedras, para que seus corpos possam ser facilmente usados por Necromantes.122 Este amor de Açúcar Lunar deu-lhes um "dente doce"; doces, bolos, pudins e carnes são os alimentos básicos da dieta Khajiit, cada um generosamente enriquecido com Açúcar Lunar.13 Essa relação entre religião e prática cultural é mais profunda do que as aparências sugerem.13 Segundo a lenda, os Khajiit e suas divindades estão ligados ao Entrelaçamento Lunar, não menos do que as famosas Barreiras Liminares, a tendência de Mundus permanecer discreta do Mar de Oblivion e a força que mantém os Daedra fora de Nirn.13 Desta forma, o Khajiit, o Açúcar Lunar, as Luas de Lorkhan, o Coração de Lorkhan e a Torre Ouro-Branco estão todos relacionados, pois todos desempenham um papel na formação da estrutura fundamental do plano mortal.1323 O Khajiit bípede comum veste um amplo xale de tecido de cores vivas, conhecido como budi, para se defender dos duros raios do sol. Esta camisa é bem apertada em tranças no lado direito, a fim de evitar que qualquer parte da pele do torso seja vista, já que a exposição de tais objetos em público é considerada ofensiva e desagradável. Em batalha, aqueles que andam eretos tradicionalmente usam armaduras de peso médio, elegantemente moldados com couro folgado revestido com placas de metal laqueadas e altamente polidas. Enquanto os gorros de couro são geralmente preferidos, aqueles com os meios para adquirir tal, freqüentemente, usam os elmos de prata canelada. Além disso, a maioria dos Khajiit se enfeita com joias, bijuterias e, ocasionalmente, até com ervas como Sombra da Noite.24 Suas tatuagens geralmente têm profundo significado cultural e religioso, pois significam sua raça, tribo e os deuses de sua adoração.13 Ao longo dos anos, Khajiit freqüentemente teve que lidar com a preocupação de ser seqüestrado e vendido como escravo, especialmente em Morrowind, então eles têm que se auto-defender seriamente.2526272829 Enquanto a maioria dos Khajiit prefere usar suas garras afiadas e retráteis como armas em numerosas formas de artes marciais Khajiiti como Pingo de Presa, Presa Sussurrante e Rawlith Khaj, muitos dominam o uso do sabre, cimitarra, adaga e arco longo. Sua especialidade escolhida é freqüentemente refletida nos nomes masculinos dos Khajiit, através dos quais eles exibem sua posição na vida com o prefixo; embora seja sempre tomado cuidado, pois o uso de dois títulos é percebido como resultado de grande orgulho ou ignorância. Embora amplamente especulado, não se sabe se os Khajiit estão de alguma forma relacionados com os Po 'Tun (atualmente Ka Po' Tun) de Akavir ou com os Lilmothiit, uma raça bestial semelhantes a raposas, que habitava Black Marsh.3031 Cultura Os Khajiit, junto com os Argonianos, habitaram Tamriel muito antes dos elfos chegarem (o que poderia significar que as duas raças são possivelmente nativas de Tamriel, diferentemente de humanos ou mer, que migraram para Tamriel. Entretanto, algumas fontes dizem que a vida se originou em Tamriel).671 Topal o Piloto, fundador do império Ayleid, descreveu uma raça inteligente, ainda que primitiva, de povo-gato que habitavam as florestas ao redor do lago Rumare quando ele chegou lá com sua expedição.4 Eventualmente, os elfos e os humanos conduziram as raças animais para os extremos do sul de Tamriel, para as florestas e pântanos que os humanos consideravam inabitáveis. Há registros conflitantes sobre a relação entre as diferentes tribos antes e depois da união e fundação de Elsweyr em 2E 309 por duas poderosas facções anteriormente guerreiras.75 Estudos mais antigos afirmam que houve guerra constante entre as tribos antes dessa data, e uma rebelião contra a união só terminou quando uma regra alternativa, dependendo dos estados das luas, entre as diferentes tribos, foi acordada.5 A Terceira Edição do Guia de Bolso para o Império discorda dessa visão e, em vez disso, coloca o tempo da harmonia através de regras alternativas antes da união do 2E 309, afirmando que estabilizou a região por mil anos. O equilíbrio foi apenas interrompido pela Praga Thrassiana, que dizimou a população Khajiit e forçou-os a se opor a duas facções opostas, que então se uniram no ano 2E 309.1 Logo depois, o Império Cyrodiilico começou a fazer propostas diplomáticas com Elsweyr, levando Tiber Septim unificação de todo o continente. A influência imperial foi sentida principalmente nas regiões do sul de Elsweyr, onde cidades relativamente grandes e semipermanentes surgiram ao longo das rotas comerciais. Sabe-se que essas cidades se movimentam com frequência, mas dentro de uma pequena região nas selvas próximas às bacias hidrográficas. A principal fonte de renda em Elsweyr é a exportação de açúcar lunar, que é usado para fazer a droga altamente viciante chamada Skooma. De fato, uma parte considerável da população do sul de Khajiiti é "dentes doces", termo de gíria para um viciado em skooma, embora pareça ser mais capaz de funcionar sob a influência do que outras raças. Os solos férteis próximos a rios também são adequados para outras culturas, particularmente o saltrice, que compõe a maior parte do comércio legal. As regiões do norte, ainda predominantemente pastagens secas, não progrediram longe de suas origens tribais e raramente se consideram unidas de maneira significativa. O governo dos Khajiit consiste principalmente das Mães dos Clãs de cada clã de tribos. Estas exercem poder principalmente devido ao seu controle das colheitas de açúcar lunar, mas também mantêm uma posição hereditária de poder. O chefe nominal da religião Khajiiti é uma forma única de Khajiit conhecida como Juba. A lenda Khajiit afirma que só é possível viver um Juba de cada vez, e seu nascimento é desencadeado pelo nascimento de um Khajiit recém-nascido, quando as duas luas se alinharam totalmente no céu. O Juba aparentemente é bípede e claramente tem o poder da fala, mas não se enquadra em nenhum dos subtipos definidos de Khajiiti: ele é simplesmente único. Embora ele seja, em teoria, um líder religioso imparcial, o Juba é o verdadeiro poder em Elsweyr e, em última análise, foi responsável pelo sucesso da tentativa de unificação da província na última Segunda Era. Khajiit, como os Argonianos, ainda são considerados pouco mais que homens-feras por muitas culturas humanas e meri. Eles não são geralmente confiados, principalmente, pelos Nórdicos, mas também pelas pessoas em geral, como afirma Ysolda, em Whiterun, Skyrim. Eles foram oprimidos e escravizados por famílias ricas e indústrias primárias em Morrowind, até muito recentemente, quando o rei Helseth Hlaalu finalmente proibiu a escravidão. Eles também têm uma forte aversão racial por Argonianos (um que é compartilhado em troca), o que causa tensão nas cidades Cyrodiilicas do sul; Leyawiin e Bravil, onde Elsweyr e Black Marsh estão bastante próximas, e que têm fortes populações de ambas as raças. Khajiit, como os Argonianos, ainda são considerados pouco mais que homens-feras por muitas culturas humanas e meri. Eles não são geralmente confiados, não só pelos Nórdicos, mas também pelos povos de Tamriel, como afirma Ysolda, em Whiterun, Skyrim.8 Eles foram oprimidos e escravizados por famílias ricas e indústrias primárias em Morrowind,9 até muito recentemente, quando o Rei Helseth Hlaalu finalmente proibiu a escravidão. Eles também têm uma forte aversão racial por Argonianos (que é recíproco), o que causa tensão nas cidades Cyrodiilicas do sul, Leyawiin e Bravil, onde Elsweyr e Black Marsh estão bastante próximos bastante próximos, e que têm fortes populações de ambas as raças.10 Cada raça vê a outra como muito inferior a si mesmo, e se não fosse pelo governo Imperial da Baia Niben separando as duas províncias, é provável que eles tivessem ido à guerra há muito tempo. Tanto que, por sua política unificadora; Cyrodiil é a única província, além de Elsweyr, onde os Khajiit são tratados com um certo respeito. Religião Uma sociedade mono-mítica, os Khajiit são conduzidos em suas crenças por figuras misteriosas conhecidas como "Mães do Clã", cujo dever é disseminar os mitos culturais entre seus semelhantes, e que mantêm a autonomia da Juba e dos diferentes líderes tribais.32 Sobre a origem de suas espécies, os Khajiit acreditam que a vida se originou com dois irmãos de ninhada, Ahnurr e Fadomai, que deram à luz o primeiro gato, Alkosh.32 A Alkosh foi dada a guarda do tempo, e cujo nascimento levou Ahnurr e Fadomai a trazer vida adicional ao mundo, assim eles criaram Khenarthi, guardião dos ventos; Magrus, guardião do sol; Mara, guardiã do amor; e S'rendarr, guardião da misericórdia.32 Com o tempo, Ahnurr e Fadomai quiseram compartilhar a felicidade que sentiam na vida com mais filhos, e assim, Fadomai deu à luz Hermorah das marés, Hircine de fome, Merrunz de destruição, Mafala das Mães dos Clãs, Sangiin de sangue e vida , Sheggorath da insanidade e muitos outros.32 Apesar das semelhanças fonéticas e circunstanciais com divindades em muitos outros panteões, os Khajiit sustentam que muitos deles são entidades totalmente separadas de espíritos semelhantes em outras culturas e sua versão da gênese do mundo como a única interpretação pura.33 Ahnurr decidiu parar de ter filhos, já que outros descendentes diluiriam sua própria felicidade. No entanto, Fadomai foi persuadido por Khenarthi (que tinha se tornado solitária no reino dos ventos) para dar à luz mais filhos, e isso ela fez, trazendo Nirni, as areias majestosas e florestas exuberantes, e Azurah, o entardecer e amanhecer, bem como as luas e seus movimentos. Foi no momento de seu nascimento que Fadomai foi pega por Ahnurr, que, irritado com seus truques e desobediência, a atingiu. Ela, temendo por sua vida e filhos, fugiu com eles para a Grande Escuridão e se escondeu, dando à luz seu filho final, Lorkhaj. Tendo nascido no meio da Grande Escuridão, os Khajiit acreditam que o coração de Lorkhaj foi preenchido com tal, e assim foi a Grande Escuridão tomada por si e depois conhecida como Namiira.32 Em meio à escuridão, cercada por seus filhos, Fadomai percebeu que sua morte estava próxima e colocou as luas, Jone e Jode, nos céus para guiar seus filhos e protegê-los da ira de Ahnurr. Ela deu a Nirni seu "maior presente", proclamando que ela daria à luz tantos filhos quanto Fadomai tinha. Nirni ficou satisfeita porque Azurah, com quem ela costumava brigar, não ficou com nada. Protegidos pelo Entrelaçamento Lunar, os filhos de Fadomai partiram, com exceção de Azurah. No silêncio e vazio, sua ausência causada, Azurah se aproximou de sua mãe e foi então dado seus dons na forma de três segredos. Foi-lhe dito que pegasse um dos filhos de Nirni e os mudasse, tornando-os a criatura mais rápida, mais inteligente e mais bonita, nomeando-os de Khajiit; segundo, que eles devem ser moldados como os melhores alpinistas, para escalar os ventos da respiração de Khenarthi e colocar corretamente Masser e Secunda, para que não fracassem; Por fim, os Khajiit devem ser os melhores enganadores, capazes de esconder sua verdadeira natureza dos outros. Então Fadomai morreu, e Azurah se juntou a seus parentes.32 Nirni se aproximou de Lorkhaj, a quem ela pediu para criar para seus filhos uma morada; ele fez isso, e ainda assim a Grande Escuridão em seu coração o forçou a enganar seus irmãos para que eles ficassem presos no novo lugar com Nirni. Alguns conseguiram escapar da morte e se tornar as estrelas, e aqueles que permaneceram puniram Lorkhaj arrancando seu coração e escondendo-o profundamente dentro de Nirni, de modo que ele ficaria com ela, a quem ele havia feito mais mal. Assim, entre o novo mundo da criação de Lorkhaj, Nirni veio a dar à luz seus filhos, que eram muitos, mas chorou lágrimas amargas por seu favorito - o povo da floresta - que não conhecia sua forma adequada. Foi nessa época que Azurah veio e consolou-a, pegando algumas pessoas da floresta e colocando-as nos desertos e florestas, onde ela as formou em muitas formas, uma para cada propósito que elas poderiam precisar, e tendo feito isso, chamado-lhes de Khajiit, ensinando-lhes os segredos que lhe foram confiados e ligando-os à Entrelaçamento Lunar. Alguns conseguiram escapar da morte e se tornaram as estrelas, e aqueles que permaneceram puniram Lorkhaj arrancando seu coração e escondendo-o profundamente dentro de Nirni, de modo que ele ficaria com ela, a quem ele havia feito mais mal. Assim, entre o novo mundo da criação de Lorkhaj, Nirni veio a dar à luz seus filhos, que eram muitos, mas chorou lágrimas amargas por seu favorito (o povo da floresta) que não conhecia sua forma adequada. Foi nessa época que Azurah veio e consolou-a, pegando algumas pessoas da floresta e colocando-as nos desertos e florestas, onde ela as formou em muitas formas, uma para cada propósito que elas poderiam precisar, e tendo feito isso, chamado lhes Khajiit, ensinando-lhes os segredos que lhe foram confiados e ligando-os à Entrelaçamento Lunar.32 Ao falar dos segredos, o primeiro foi ouvido por Y'ffer, que contou a Nirni sobre o feito de Azurah. Nirni, em retaliação por ela mudou, e agora perdeu, as crianças fizeram os desertos quentes e areias escaldantes e encheram as florestas de água e veneno. Para separar seus amados filhos dos de Azurah, ela permitiu que Y'ffer mudasse aqueles que permaneceram para que eles sempre fossem mer, e nunca bestas, e os batizaram de Bosmer. Daquele momento em diante, os dois foram eternamente separados e, como com seus criadores, estavam amarrados em animosidade um com o outro. Desta forma, os Khajiit explicam não apenas suas origens, mas também suas luas e conflitos com o Bosmer.32 Contradições a esta explicação da origem de Khajiit foram levantadas por estudiosos do Império, que afirmam que os Khajiit são descendentes de uma raça de grandes felinos das regiões desérticas de Nirn, apoiando suas reivindicações com as letras fragmentadas de Topal o Piloto o mais antigo conhecido Aldmeri. Aventureiro, pelo qual o Mar Topal foi nomeado, que faz referência a gatos quadrúpedes e bípedes: "Os gatos demônios de quatro e duas pernas correram o comprimento do rio, sempre mantendo o barco em sua visão de olhos verdes, assobiando e cuspindo, e rugindo de raiva."1 No entanto, até mesmo essa evidência obscura ainda pode ser debatida, como Pelinal Whitestrake, líder do Massacre Elfico, matou milhares de Khajiit, durante a mesma época, sob a impressão equivocada de que eles eram "outra linhagem de Aldmeri" tão intimamente assemelham-se a isso. Há outros relatos assim, e eles levantam a possibilidade de que os Khajiit em geral possam ter ancestrais elficos.1 Panteão Khajiiti O panteão Khajiiti engloba uma miríade de deuses, tanto temporais como não, uma fração dos quais são detalhados abaixo. Dos espíritos das trevas, ou dro-m'Athra, que são representados pelas fases inversas das luas e estão associados aos deuses Lorkhaj e Namiira, os Khajiits raramente falam. Alkosh ''(Rei''' Dragão dos Gatos / Deus do Tempo) - ''Um herói cultural, e um dos primeiros deuses entre a cultura Khajiit, sua adoração foi cooptada durante o estabelecimento do Riddle'thar, embora a adoração de Alkosh como uma divindade continue a florescer entre as regiões destruídas pelo deserto de Elsweyr. Mais comumente descrito como um dragão temível com características felinas, os Khajiits geralmente descrevem Alkosh como "um gato realmente grande". O mito popular entre os Khajiiti sustenta que ele repeliu um precoce massacre dos Aldmeri de Pelinal Whitestrake.33 '''Azurah ''(Deusa do Crepúsculo e da Madrugada) -'' Irmã de Nirni, o plano e deusa sobre a qual residem os Khajiiti, Azurah é a deusa a quem os Khajiit atribuem tanto sua forma atual quanto o misterioso laço entre eles e o Entrelaçamento Lunar. Enquanto ela compartilha muitas características com a deusa de Azura de outras culturas, ela é uma entidade separada, e faz poucas aparições entre os mitos de Khajiiti além da sua origem.33 Baan Dar ''(O Pária)'' - Considerado mais como uma manifestação do que um deus formal, Baan Dar é a personificação da esperteza de Khajiiti e a perspicácia gerada pela longanimidade de sua parte.33 Ele é comumente atribuído a esse gênio que se presta à criação de planos de última hora para frustrar as maquinações dos inimigos Khajiit, homem e mer.33 Khenarthi ''(Deusa dos Ventos)'' - Pouco se sabe sobre a adoração de Khenarthi, a quem os Khajiit sustentam ser a Deusa dos Ventos, cujo hálito sustenta seus parentes, Jode e Jone, em seu caminho pelo céu. Ela também é dita ajudar os Khajiit com rapidez.33 Quando "gatos verdadeiros" morrem, Khenarthi voa suas almas para as Areias Atrás das Estrelas.34 Ela é geralmente representada como um grande falcão, e é popular entre os marinheiros e fazendeiros.35 Jode Big Moon God One aspect of the Lunar Lattice, Jode is revered in a unique manner by each sub-species of Khajiit, as regards their aspect at the time of the Khajiit's birth.33 Jone Little Moon God One aspect of the Lunar Lattice,33 Jone is revered in a unique manner by each sub-species of Khajiit, as regards their aspect at the time of the Khajiit's birth. Lorkhaj The Moon Beast Held between admiration and contempt for his great deceit and cunning, Lorkhaj is easily identifiable with the tales of Lorkhan, and among the Khajiit is credited with the creation of the mortal plane.33 Mara The Mother Cat / Goddess of Love The Goddess of Love, to Mara is attributed all the passion of the Khajiit. Nothing is known of her worship among the Khajiiti.33 Merrunz ''Ja'Khajiit'' Comparable to Mehrunes Dagon, Merrunz is an eternally-young god of cat-like form; thus, as a kitten, do the Khajiit explain his natural tendency to rend and destroy the world around him. Rajhin ''The Footpad / The Silent Walker'' The thief-god of the Khajiiti, legend holds that Rajhin grew up in the Black Kiergo section of Senchal. In life, Rajhin was the most infamous burglar in Elsweyr's history, said to have stolen a tattoo from the neck of the Empress Kintyra as she slept.3336 He is accredited with using the Ring of Khajiiti in his thievery, making the ring famous. After his death, Rajhin was inculcated among the Khajiit gods, to serve as an example to them of cleverness and adroit ability. His blessing is most often asked for before undertaking activities of a less-than-lawful nature. Riddle'thar ''Dança das Duas-Luas / The Sugar God The cosmic order deity of the Khajiit, the Riddle'thar was revealed to the citizens of Elsweyr by the prophet Rid-Thar-ri'Datta. The Riddle'thar is more a set of guidelines than a single entity, although it has been known that some of his avatars appear as humble messengers of the gods to those in need.33 '''S'rendarr 'The Runt / Deus da Misericórdia Nothing is known of S'rendarr, save that the Khajiit revere him as the God of Mercy. Due to the similarities in the names S'rendaar and Stendarr, which may have been caused by Khajiiti mispronunciation, S'rendarr may in fact be the Khajiiti form of the Imperial Stendarr supported by the fact that both deities are gods of mercy. Sheggorath ''(Gato do Skooma) - O Deus da Loucura, Sheggorath é facilmente identificável como o Imperial Sheogorath, os efeitos negativos do Skooma e do Açúcar Lunar são atribuídos a sua presença entre os Khajiit.33 Idioma O idioma Khajiiti é chamado de Ta'agra. Algumas palavras conhecidas em Ta'agra, traduzidas: Muitos nomes Khajiit contém um prefixo, mas não uma é regra (ex: Vasha). Nomes Khajiit não possuem necessariamente uma apóstrofe, mas são frequentemente escritos dessa maneira. Prefixos comuns:2 '''Prefixos Femininos' * Daro : Ladrão, esperto, engenhoso. * Dra : Para um avó, uma anciã e fêmea sábia. * Ko : Para magos e curandeiros, also illustrious female ancestors. * La : For non-married females. Prefixos Masculinos * Dar : Ladra, esperta, ingenhosa. * Dro : Para um avô, um patriarca ou um macho sábio. * Jo : Para um feiticeiro ou estudioso. * Ra : Para chefe (Militar ou de clã...). * Ri : Um título raro, para reis ou Juba. Prefixos sem gênero * Do : Para guerreiros. * J/Ja/Ji : For a young adult or a bachelor. * M/Ma : For a child or an apprentice. * Qa : Significado desconhecido. * S'' : Para um adulto. * ''Sa : Significado desconhecido. * Sha : Significado desconhecido. dgdsg * "Jo" significa "feiticeiro". * "Dar" significa "ladrão". This appellation is not meant to imply a criminal, but rather, one who is clever, or else, particularly gifted with their hands. * "Do" significa "guerreiro". Esse título é raramente utilizado pelos Khajiit modernos, save it be for the Mane's personal guards, and masters of Goutfang, Whispering Claw, and Rawlith Khaj. * "M" ou "Ma" significa "criança" ou "aprendiz". Khajiit também utilizam essa palavra para implicar que alguém é virgem. * "J," Ji," ou "Ja" significa "solteiro" ou "jovem adulto". In the common vernacular, it means one who is young and lacks experience. * "S" significa "adulto" ou "um adulto". * "Ra" e "Ri" are used to imply great status, "Ri" being the highest honorific among the Khajiit, used by leaders of cities or tribes. * "Dro" significa "avô" e é dito como um sinal de respeito. * "Khaj" significa "deserto". * "-iit" is used to state where one lives, and is also used to define one's job. For example, "budiit" (budi + -iit) means "tailor". * "Va" significa "ser". * "Rabi" é utilizado para to definir posse. * "Budi" significa "roupa". * "Thjizzrini" means "foolish concepts," the closest translation of "rules" possible in Ta'agra. * "Ri'sallidad" means "martyrs", but is used only in the case of those martyrs deserving special honor. * "Vaba" means "it is". * "Ja-Kha'jay" o "Entrelaçamento Lunar", occasionally translated as the "Moonstrings" by foreigners.13 * "Renrij" translates, varying to "scum", "mercenary" or "landless". * "Krin" means "grin", "laugh", or "smile". Lembrete Etimológico O título "khajiit" é derivado das palavras em Ta'agra "khaj" e "-iit", uma tradução literal seria "one who deserts" (onde "deserto" in this case is the noun, /ˈdɛzə(ɹ)t/, referring to a dry place, and not the verb, /dɪ'zɜ:(ɹ)t/, referring to abandonment). The Khajiit themselves, however, point out that the only action of value that may be taken in a desert is to walk; as such, a proper translation would be "one who walks in the desert". Por essa razão, "khajiit" is translated in short-hand as "desert-walker", and thus are many Khajiit known. Khajiits Importantes * Akkhuz-ri * Cherim * Darloc Brae * Dro'Zel * Eshita * Keirgo * M'aiq o Mentiroso * Nhad-hatta * Rajhin * Razum-dar * Rid-Thar-ri'Datta Galeria Bothohmes.png Ohmes-rahtboth.jpg Khajiit2.jpg|Dois Suthay-raht (em Morrowind) Khajiit_Oblivion.jpg SK-icon-race-KhajiitF.png Suthay-raht_Khajiit_(Online).jpg Mfull Sfull.jpg|Senche Mwaxing_Sfull.jpg|Cathay Mnew_Sfull.jpg|Ohmes Mwaning_Sfull.jpg|Alfiq Mfull_Swaxing.jpg|Senche-raht Mwaxing_Swaxing.jpg|Cathay-raht Mnew_Swaxing.jpg|Ohmes-raht Mwaning_Swaxing.jpg|Alfiq-raht Mfull_Snew.jpg|Pahmar Mwaxing_Snew.jpg|Tojay Mnew_Snew.jpg|Suthay Mwaning_Snew.jpg|Dagi Mfull_Swaning.jpg|Pahmar-raht Mwaxing_Swaning.jpg|Tojay-raht Mnew_Swaning.jpg|Suthay-raht Mwaning_Swaning.jpg|Dagi-raht Maligned_Saligned.jpg|Juba adfs.jpg|Tigres-Senche em quatro colorações (em ESO) Housecat.png|Um parente distante da espécie de Khajiit Alfiq (em Legends) 2afe816becb55a4364965b3347dc5b76.jpg|Um arqueiro Cathay (em Skyrim) ESO-Khajiit-Crafting-Armor.jpg|Um ferreiro Suthay-raht (em ESO) Curiosidades * A maioria dos jogos possuem apenas uma espécie de Khajiit. Os Ohmes eram a única espécie presente em Arena, os Ohmes-raht eram a única espécie presente em Daggerfall, apenas a espécie Suthay-raht estava presente em Morrowind, enquanto que em ambos Oblivion e Skyrim, todos os Khajiit eram da espécie Cathay. ** Várias espécies, como o Juba, aparecem em Online, mas apenas a Suthay-raht é jogável.[source?] * Khajiit architecture featured in The Elder Scrolls Online bears a close resemblance to rumah gadang, a traditional building style of the Minangkabau people of West Sumatra, Indonesia. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências * Ahzirr Traajijazeri by Anonymous — The public manifesto of the Khajiit organization Renrijra Krin * Cherim's Heart of Anequina by Livillus Perus, Professor at the Imperial University — Interview with Cherim, a master tapestry weaver * Corpse Preparation v I — How to obtain and prepare a corpse for necromantic purposes, volume one * Father of the Niben, Fragment Three by Florin Jaliil — Translation of the fragmented journal of Topal the Pilot * Interview With Douglas Goodall * Notes on Racial Phylogeny by the Council of Healers, Imperial University — About the similarities and differences between the races of Tamriel * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: The Elsweyr Confederacy'' — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864''' * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: Sugar and Blood: the Cats of the South — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 * '''''Provinces of Tamriel — A brief analysis of the Imperial provinces of Tamriel * The Tale of Dro'Zira by Sonia Vette — A Khajiit father in the grips of Moon Sugar gives his cub a history lesson * Varieties of Faith... by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor — An expansive list of the pantheons and associated divine spirits of Tamriel's dominant cultures. * Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi by Clan Mother Ahnissi # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Elsweyr # ↑ Varieties of Faith: The Khajiit # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Father of the Niben, fragment four # ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 5.3 5.4 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy # ↑ Children of the Sky # ↑ 7.0 7.1 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras # ↑ Dialogue with Ysolda # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind # ↑ Events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City pg. 4 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 Interview With Three Booksellers * Khajiiti Physiology * Interview With Three Booksellers Categoria:Raças Categoria:Povo-Animal